Seismic Kisses
by Hailey Russell
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!Please read and review my story. The Great Earthquake is coming. Can Harry and B'Elanna help from prison? Did Harry finally meet the right woman in the Delta Quadrant?
1. Chapter 1

Seismic Kisses

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  Voyager and her crew do not belong to me.  My imagination only owns an interpretation of them.  This holds true for subsequent chapters.

Author's Note:  The shuttles I talk about are like the shuttles that take you between airports and hotels. But, my shuttles don't have wheels, they hover.  Their interiors resemble the interior of Star Trek shuttle pod.

"Report."  Captain Kathryn Janeway sat forward in her chair.

"Plona is an M class planet.  Our sensors have detected twenty-seven races in the most populated region." Seven of Nine turned to Lieutenant Commander Tuvok..

"An extensive sensor sweep has revealed no anomalies." 

Commander Chakotay tapped his PADD.  "My contact, Consolat Trag gave me a rundown of the recreational activities Plona has to offer.  There are a number of bars and casinos.  The beaches are popular this time of year.  The Plons have glampaks, which we know as holodecks.  Sports arenas and relaxation halls are abundant.  Consolat Trag said the most popular sport this season is glidening.  From his description, it sounds like a cross between hoverball and Starfleet Academy calisthenics.  With all these ways to have fun and relax, Plona sounds like the perfect place for a vacation."

"The Risa of the Delta quadrant," interjected Ensign Harry Kim.

"If there are no further comments, I suggest we all get packing," said Janeway.  

"Although no security risks were detected, I intend to keep sensors online to avoid any surprises," Tuvok spoke up.

"Expecting some old friends to drop in for a nice fight?" asked Lieutenant Tom Paris.

"It is logical to be prepared for our 'friends' even if they never 'drop in'."

"Agreed.  Prepare shift rotations to monitor the sensors."

"Captain?"

"You're going on vacation too, Tuvok. That's an order.  That goes for you too, Seven.  Mr. Paris, set a course for Plona.  Chakotay, inform Consolat Trag of our ETA. Dismissed."

***"This is our finest relaxation hall," Loyden stated as they approached the three-story building made from a metal Janeway didn't recognize.  The middle level was slightly smaller than the bottom level, and the top level was slightly smaller still.  Loyden stretched out a three-fingered hand to open the door for the captain.

"This is…wow," Janeway breathed.  The large room was informally divided into many areas.  Some people were getting massages.  Others were lounging on different shaped chairs and couches.  Still others were engaged in some sort of meditation.

"The Plons were the original natives of this planet," Loyden had told Janeway earlier over lunch at a café on the beach.  "Our ancestors became famous for their lavish hospitality.  Word spread all the way to the gamma quadrant."   The two suns were at their zeniths, so hardly anyone was on the sand.  But, under the roof of the zizzler with its many fans blowing, Janeway was comfortable.

Loyden picked up his history lesson as he and the captain strolled around the bottom level of the relaxation hall.  "By their second century on Plona, the Plons had to build two more hotels, three more casinos, another relaxation hall and a sports arena.  Not to mention the various cafes and bars.  Every century new structures have had to be added.  Currently, we have 17 hotels, 16 glampaks, 14 relaxation halls, 15 sports arenas–-6 of them glidening courts, 18 casinos and hundreds of bars, cafes and specialty shops."

"Impressive.  That scent.  It reminds me of summers in Indiana."

"Where you grew up?"

"Yes."

"No one knows what the workers here put together to create such a lovely scent.  It always makes me think of my sister, Tamil.  She and her husband and children live in a village beyond the mountains.  They prefer a slower way of life.  Tamil and I are very close.  We used to spend hours exploring together."

"The music is nice too.  I didn't notice it at first."

"The second level has steam and different music, and the third level is completely silent.  Would you like to view them or move on to our other attractions?"

"Let's move on.  I may come back here later."

"Our next stop is the Onsas, our largest casino."

"This really is the Risa of the Delta quadrant."

"Pardon?"

"Risa is a popular vacation spot in the Alpha quadrant."

There was a commotion on the other side of the street as Janeway and Loyden exited the relaxation hall.  Plona security officers were corralling several people into a shuttle.  The people were struggling and shouting. 

Janeway heard one man shout.  "Beware. Prepare.  Only five days now.  The Great Earthquake is coming.  Beware-." As he was roughly shoved into the shuttle, a younger man continued for him.  "Prepare.  The Great Earthquake is coming.  You must be prepared."

A young woman punched one of the officers.  When all the demonstrators were inside the shuttle, the doors were sealed.  Two officers got into the front of the shuttle, and drove away while the other officers dispersed the crowd.  

"What was that all about?" asked Janeway.

"We've been having trouble with protestors.  They've got this crazy idea that the Great Earthquake is going to destroy us all."

"The Great Earthquake?"

"Every five hundred years, a great earthquake occurs," Loyden explained as he led the way to the Onsas.  "The next one will occur five days from now.  But, this time there isn't anything to worry about.  Our best engineers have developed a system of containment fields to minimize the damage to this area.  These protestors are stirring up unnecessary fear.  Well, here we are."  Before Janeway could ask any more questions, Loyden launched into the history of the Onsas.

***Tom and Harry sat drinking blana, Plon beer in the Onsas.  Harry licked his lips.  "Not as bitter as terran beer."  He drained his mug and signaled for a server.  "What should we do next?" he asked after ordering another round.  "Gamble? Explore? Find girls and head back to the hotel?"

"Harry!  Is it time to tell you about the birds and bees already?"

"The birds and bees?"

"A 20th century expression referring to sex," Tom clarified as their beer arrived.

Harry blushed and turned away from the server.  "Very funny."

They left the table and joined a crowd around an alien tossing orange blocks across a gaming table.  

"This game seems to resemble Roulette with the colored spaces and the wheel.  What d'ya say, Harry?  Shall we give it a try?  Harry?"  Tom followed Harry's gaze to a woman three tables over.  

She wore bright green pants and boots.  Her blouse was bright yellow with short, bright green sleeves.  Her shoulder-length auburn hair was held back by a bright green clip.  She wore heavy make-up, a bright green medallion and matching earrings.  Her loud laughter could be heard over the noise of the casino.  She stopped abruptly and looked directly at Harry.

"Shall I tell the doc to start working on an antidote for puppy love?"  Tom snapped his fingers in Harry's face.  

"What?  Oh, yeah sure.  Let's give it a try."  He fumbled in his pocket for change.

"Why don't you go talk to her before she leaves?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Harry tried to look more angry than embarrassed.  "Where's she going?"

The two men watched as the woman excused herself from her friends and walked toward them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I think I'll try a game," Tom said as the woman approached Harry.

"Greetings.  My name is Shyla.  Welcome to Plona Mr."

"Kim.  Harry."

"Which one should I call you?"

"Pardon?"

"You gave me two names."

"Oh.  Sorry.  My friends call me Harry."

"Well, Harry.  What do you think of Plona?"

"It seems like a great place for a vacation."

"But not to live?"

"Well.  I mean.  I just got here, so I don't.  Um."

Shyla laughed.  "I'm sorry.  My brother says I come on too strong to strangers.  Especially male strangers."

Harry blushed as Shyla ran her hand over his arm.  "Uh, that's ok.  Would you like a drink?"

"That would be great.  You can tell me about your planet."

Harry let Shyla lead the way to an empty table.  He stepped up to pull out her chair and bumped into a passing alien with a tray.  The tray and all its contents went crashing to the floor.    "I'm so sorry."  Harry bent to help the alien with the mess.

"Happens all the time.  Unfortunately."  The alien roughly pushed Harry's hands out of the way.  "Next time watch where you're going."

Shyla squatted and said, "We can have a drink later.  Let's go for a walk on the beach instead."

"Ok," Harry said gratefully.

*** The members of Voyager's senior staff looked at Janeway curiously.  Tom started to say he hoped she had a damn good reason for interrupting their shore leave, but seeing the serious set to her jaw changed his mind.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt your much deserved vacation.  But, I've discovered something that needs to be brought to your attention.   Has anyone heard anything about the Great Earthquake?"

"Tom and I encountered a nasty scene outside a relaxation hall," B'Elanna spoke first.  "Someone was warning the crowds about it.  A guard tried to arrest him, and when he resisted, the guard shot him."

"Mr. Neelix and I witnessed a similar incident," Tuvok said.

"It was gruesome," Neelix added.  "The guards left one woman in a pool of her own blood."

"Anyone else?"

"What about you, Harry?" Tom asked with a grin.  "Hear anything about earthquakes, or was it just fireworks?"

"Shut up," Harry mumbled.

Janeway quickly brought the meeting back into focus.  "What I heard is that it occurs every five hundred years on Plona and its birthday is in five days."

"Five days!" Chakotay exclaimed.  "Consolat Trag didn't mention anything about an earthquake in our contacts."

"My tour guide, Loyden was reluctant to talk about it.  All he would say is that Plona's top engineers have developed a way to contain and minimize the damage and these protestors are stirring up unnecessary fear.  I want each of you to enjoy your evening but try to find out what you can about this earthquake.  We'll meet again at 0900 tomorrow.  Dismissed."  Janeway stood with her officers and added, "Ensign Kim, a word please."

Harry walked around the table and stood in front of his captain.

"Are your enjoying yourself, Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is there someone you're enjoying your time with?"

Harry blushed and looked at his feet.  _I am going to kill Tom_.

"It's ok, Harry."  She struggled not to smile.  "Just be careful this time."

"I will, ma'am."

"And go easy on Tom."  This time, she didn't bother concealing her smile.

*** On one of the many beaches, Harry and Shyla sipped silverroot spritzer from a large glass with two straws.  Shyla had touted this to be a Plona favorite.  It was cool and refreshing with a hint of a fruit Harry didn't recognize.  

"This is delicious."

"Silverroot is my favorite fruit."

Harry leaned back on the plush fuchsia couch and sighed.  It had been a long time since he was this comfortable.   He wondered why he felt so comfortable with Shyla.  _She's so much the opposite of me.  She's not shy.  She's a little forward.  But, none of that bothers me.  She's so easy to talk to and be with. _

"Deep thoughts?"

"Uh, I was just thinking about how this reminds me of home."

"I thought you said your planet only has one moon."

"It does.  This couch reminds me of my bed at home.  It's so soft you just sink in.  I hated getting up some mornings."  

Shyla set the glass on a nearby table, curled up beside Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.  He eased his arm around her so smoothly that nothing went wrong.  He didn't bump her or mess up their cozy position.  He smiled and lowered his head to hers.  They stayed that way for at least an hour before Shyla started to shiver.  "Sometimes, I think my skin will fry before nightfall.  Then, nightfall comes, and it's too cold," she said snuggling impossibly closer.

Now that she was practically in his lap, Harry began to feel a little uncomfortable and shy.  "Maybe if we take a walk, it will warm us up."

They unwrapped themselves from one another, and Harry offered her his jacket.   They headed down the beach.  

"I like the way your people mix history with modern," Harry said after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"Everywhere I look, I see older buildings alongside newer buildings."

"A lot of that is due to the Great Earthquake."

"The Great Earthquake?"

"It happens every five hundred years.  The epicenter is in the mountain region, but downtown Plon sustains damage as well.  Some of the older buildings are sturdy enough to withstand the earthquake.  Some aren't.  That's why downtown has a mix of older and newer buildings.  As for this area, sometimes there has been more damage here than downtown."

"My friend, Neeliz said he heard some people warning that the Great Earthquake will come in five days.  If that's true, there doesn't seem to be any preparation."

"It's four days away by now.  Those protestors will be harder to control the closer we get.  There's no preparation going on because we top engineers have developed a containment system that will minimize the damage."

"We?"

Shyla smiled.  "I'm the third in command."

The next morning, Ensign Kim couldn't get their date out of his mind.  He remembered every detail from the way Shyla's hair felt between his fingers to the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.  He remembered the warmth of her lips so vividly that he could still feel them.  

"Tuvok to Ensign Kim," came over his comm. badge.  "Ensign Kim, please respond."  _How long has he been calling me?_ Harry wondered.

"Kim here."  When the link remained silent, Harry asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"

Tuvok sighed.  "You were supposed to provide a status report at twelve hundred hours.  It is now twelve hundred and five."

Harry slapped his forehead.  "I'm sorry, sir.  I guess I was daydreaming."

"The status report, Ensign."

"Uh, yes sir.  Sensors show no change since ten hundred hours."

"Thank you, Ensign.  I will relieve you at two hundred hours."

"Try to enjoy yourself, Tuvok."

"I'm sure Mr. Neelix will have plenty suggestions on how to do so."

Harry returned to his daydream.  _Tuvok is such a workaholic.  The sensors will beep if they detect anything, and I would contact him immediately.  I can't wait to see Shyla again.  Too bad she has to work all day.  _They had agreed to meet for dinner at Shyla's favorite restaurant.  Harry tried to think of something to do between the end of his shift at security and nineteen hundred hours.  

*** "Isn't this nice?"  Neelix sucked in the fresh air.  He and Tuvok sat at a table in the café Janeway had recommended from her lunch with Loyden.  "The breeze is wonderful.  The beach is wide and open."

"The holodeck can provide breezes and wide, open beaches."

"It's not the same."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

"The holodeck creates the illusion of vastness quite well.  But, it's only an illusion.  The holodeck is still a closed room in a closed starship.  This is real and very refreshing." 

"This planet is closed in by its atmosphere."

Neelix laughed.  "Always have to have the last word, eh?  How do you feel about getting time off from work?  Even Vulcans need fun."

"Vulcan 'fun' serves a secondary purpose.  Engaging in leisure activities helps prevent emotions from becoming stronger than one can handle."

"Didn't you ever do something just for the fun of it?  Or, just to do something different?  Not everything has to have a secondary purpose.  Or even a primary purpose."

Before Tuvok could answer, if he was even going to, two waitresses set two huge trays on the table.

"Dig in, Mr. Vulcan," Neelix said as he reached for a sample of Plon seafood.

            "Vulcans do not 'dig in'."  When Neelix rolled his eyes, Tuvok added, "Perhaps this once."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*** Harry arrived in downtown Plona twenty minutes early.  As he neared the restaurant, he could hear shouting and weapons fire.  There was a crowd gathered outside the Silvana, and it was getting bigger every minute.  Harry couldn't see what was going on until the crowd began to part.  Four guards drug two bound and gagged protestors through the path the crowd made.  Harry could see a huge bruise on one protestor's temple.  The other protestor was bleeding from several wounds.  As the guards reached their shuttle, a team of medics arrived.

"The other two are dead," one security officer said roughly.

The medics rolled a stretcher through the crowd, which Harry noticed was silent.  They stacked the bodies carelessly on the stretcher and rolled it back to their shuttle.  

The crowd erupted.  Some women started crying at the brutality, and others hurled epithets at the medics.

"You can't treat people like that," someone shouted.

Someone beside Harry shouted something he couldn't understand, but the alien's tone made Harry shrink away.  

"They weren't doing anything but expressing their opinions.  Is that enough for them to be beaten and murdered?" someone else shouted.

One of the security guards blew his whistle for silence.  He had to blow it twice more before the crowd, which had closed in again and now faced the shuttles, stopped shouting and waving their fists.  "These protestors are traitors!" he yelled.  "Everyone has been informed about the containment system that will protect Plona from the Great Earthquake this time."

"The containment system that hasn't been tested yet?" someone interrupted.

"Whether the government has tested the system or not is not of public concern."

"Not of public concern?"  The same speaker was pushing his way to the front of the crowd.  "The public will be effected by the Great Earthquake, will it not?  I'd say that's enough for us to care whether the system has been tested or not?"

The security officer motioned for his colleagues to aim their weapons.

The man stopped speaking but didn't step back.

"These protestors are against the government and it's effort to control the earthquake.  Therefore."  He raised his voice still more.  "Therefore, they deserve punishment.  And on Plona the punishment for treason is death."  With that, he turned and walked toward his shuttle.  His colleagues waited until he was safely inside before dropping their weapons and following him.

As the crowd began to disperse, Harry looked around for Shyla.  It was now five minutes before they were due to meet.  He didn't see her, so he sat on a bench outside the restaurant.   He waited another ten minutes before he saw her approaching.

He stood to greet her and asked, "What's wrong?  Did you see the bodies too?"

"Bodies?"  

Her face was pale, and she was shaking so much that Harry lowered her to the bench and sat down again beside her.  "Of the protestors.  Those medics carelessly threw them onto the same stretcher."

"Dead?"

"Yes.  They didn't deserve that.  They had a right to express their opinion."

"They had a right to be worried."

"Where I come from, we have freedom of speech.  What?"

"The containment system has a hole."

"A hole!"

"A large one.  The size of the mountain region." She paused and took a deep breath. "My sister, Tamil lives in the mountain region," Shyla added before collapsing into Harry's arms.  

He held her, and something about the way she cried into his shoulder reminded him of Libby.  He patted Shyla, but thought, _Libby, I miss you so much.   _

"I'm sorry," Shyla said standing.  "I'm starving.  I spent the entire afternoon trying to figure out a way to fix the problem.  I didn't even stop for lunch.  Plus, I overslept this morning and missed breakfast."  When they were seated and had ordered their meal {Harry let Shyla order for both of them}, she told him how she had discovered the hole.  "I don't know how I'm going to tell my brother, Loyden, but I have to. He and Tamil are close.  I know we were going to walk on the beach again after dinner, but I need to go to Loyden's home instead."

"I understand," Harry said.

"And, what's worse is I think there's a saboteur."

"What do you mean?"

"We spent three years designing this system.  I don't think we would have missed something this big."

"Do you have any idea who would sabotage the system?"

"Not a clue.  But, I spend most of my days holed up in an engineering section or a library, so I don't know a lot about what goes on around me.  There was talk at one time of incorporating the mountain region into downtown Plona, but the people there didn't want to sale their land and move."

"Do you think someone wants to force them out?"

Shyla didn't answer right away.  When she did, her voice was low.  "The thought crossed my mind."

***Harry was awakened from a restless sleep at oh two hundred hours by Cadet Stone.  "I'm sorry to wake you, Sir.  But, there's an urgent message for you from Plona."

"Put it through to my quarters."  Harry rose and went to his computer.

"Harry, I've got to talk to you.  Can you come down now?"  Shyla's hair was a mess, and her cheeks were tear stained.

"It didn't go well, huh?"

"I was right.  But, there's more than one saboteur.  And, one of them is my brother."

Harry quickly dressed and beamed down to the planet. 

"I went straight to Loyden's home after dinner.  He was in a meeting with some government men, so I had to wait over an hour.  I told his maid that it was an emergency, but she said he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone, not even her.  When, I finally got to talk to him, something seemed odd.  He went over to his desk and poured a drink.  This was odd because when something upsets him, he doesn't drink.  He really doesn't like to drink.  He only does so in public to show that he's like the other men.   He just sat there calmly sipping his drink for ten minutes before he said,

'Does Dolon know?'

'Yes.  He's the first one I told.'  

At this, Loyden put his drink down, unfinished.  'Did he have to know? I mean, couldn't you find a way to fix it without telling him?'

'I tried, but the damage is too extensive.  Dolon's top in command, and even he hasn't figured out a way to fix it yet.'

Loyden got up and started pacing.  'But, you're in charge of that area right?'

'Yes.'

'Then, why did you go higher?'

At this point, I was confused.  Loyden's never questioned anything I've done.  He's even encouraged me to seek Dolon's help on things I couldn't handle.  'Because I think there's a saboteur.'

Loyden swung around.  'That's ridiculous!'

'Well, I could be wrong, but the damage looks deliberate.  Dolon thought so too.'

'Dolon is getting along in years, you know.'

Not wanting to argue, I changed the subject.  'What do we do about Tamil?'

'She, Blin and the little ones are coming for a visit.  They'll come tomorrow afternoon.  I should make a note for Dolon to be examined to see if he's still fit for command,' Loyden said to himself as he came back to his desk and wrote something on a pad.

It was then that I realized what was odd.  'You don't seem very surprised about this news.'

He looked up startled.  'What am I supposed to do?  Fall apart like you?'

'No.  But, you could be a little more concerned about your sister instead of Dolon.  What was that meeting about?'

'None of your business.  You look tired.  Why don't you get some sleep and work on the problem again tomorrow.'  He grabbed my arm roughly and made me stand.

'Loyden, what's going on?' 

He let go of me and walked to the door of his office.  'Samilia, my sister is ready to leave.  Would you inform Boolon that she needs a ride home?'

'You're the saboteur?'

'I don't know enough about engineering to damage the connector routes of the containment field'

'How did you know what was damaged?'

'You said so.'

'No, I didn't.'

He sighed, closed and locked the door.  'Tamil will be fine.'

'Why?  Does this have something to do with the mountain people refusing to sale their land several years ago.'  His look of shock confirmed my guess.  'What's in it for you?'

'I will be given the title of Head Security and a significant raise in pay.'

'Does Tamil know?'

'No, and I'd like to keep it that way.'

'Boolon has the shuttle ready,' Samilia called.

'Thank you,' I called back and strode for the door.

'Shyla? Please.'

I didn't answer him.  I just pushed past him and ran"

"What are you going to do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."  The tears Shyla had fought came now and wouldn't stop.

Harry held her until she cried herself to sleep.  Again, she reminded him of Libby.  He had always been comfortable with Libby too.  His heart was torn between the two women.  Apparently, he fell asleep too.  The next thing he knew, there were loud shouts and weapons fire outside Shyla's home.  He awoke to find Shyla handing him a mug.

"Drink this. Hurry.  We don't have much time.  There are three days left until the Great Earthquake, and it's only a matter of time before some of the protestors find out about the hole.  They've already stepped up their warnings.  I heard a report that six protestors and two guards were killed this morning.  Who knows how many more this afternoon."

"Afternoon?"  Harry drained his mug and made a face.

"It's past fourteen hundred hours.  I know this stuff doesn't taste great, but it will give us energy."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to inform the government of the plot.  You can come with me if you like.  I don't want you to have to get involved, but it would be nice to have some support."

"Ok. Since my own people are on shore leave here, I'm kind of involved already."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tom and B'Elanna cuddled on the sofa in their quarters.  Tom kissed the top of her head, the tip of her nose and her lips.

After a few seconds, she pushed him away.  "Harry will be here soon."

"He's a big boy now," Tom said kissing her again.  "He's seen us kiss before."

B'Elanna giggled and kissed him as their door chimed.

They pulled apart and said, "Enter," in unison.

"What's so important that you couldn't tell us on the planet?" Tom asked.

"B'Elanna, I need your help.  Plona needs your help."

"Boy, this is serious," Tom said sitting forward. "I thought you only wanted relationship advice and wondered why you asked for B"Elanna instead of me."

B'Elanna punched his arm.  "What's up, Harry?"

"Well, the Great Earthquake is now only two and a half days away."

"Yes, and the engineers of Plona have things under control," Tom said.

"That's what I'm worried about," Harry said.

"I don't understand," B'Elanna said.

"Shyla is third in command of the engineers, and she discovered a hole in the containment system."  He told them about her conversation with Loyden.

"Why are you telling us?" B'Elanna asked suspiciously.  "She should inform the Plon government."

"We were going to do that this afternoon when we discovered the government is behind the conspiracy."

"Harry," B'Elanna began.

"I know what you're going to say.  We can't intervene.  The Prime Directive forbids it."

"Harry," Tom said.

Harry slammed his fist onto the coffee table.  "We can't just let this happen!"

"The Captain isn't going to let us interfere no matter how dire the situation," B'Elanna explained.

"We've got people down there.  She has to do something."

"She'll beam everyone up and-," Tom said.

"And just leave?  You know the Captain better than that.  B'Elanna, all I'm asking is that you go with Shyla and look at the system to see if there's a way you can repair it."

"And, if I find a way?"

"I'll talk to Janeway."

"Harry, what are you not telling us?" Tom asked.  "How does this hole concern Shyla?"

"You think this bothers me just because a girl I like is bothered by it?"  Harry stood and began pacing.  "There are lives at stake!  Do you think I don't care about that?"

Tom stood to face Harry.  "No, I don't think that.  I know how much you value life. God knows you'd risk your life and career for anyone on this ship and anyone else you care about."  Harry started to turn away, and Tom pulled him back.   "You're ready to do that now, and Shyla means a great deal to you.  That's why I asked."  He let go of Harry's arm and stepped back.

Harry sighed and lowered his eyes.  "Her sister lives in the mountain region."

***"Get back!"  Shyla pushed Harry and B'Elanna behind a building.  "We can't go in the front door," she explained.  "The government's got the building surrounded by security guards.  Luckily, I saw them before they saw us."

"Is there another way in?" B'Elanna asked.

"There is a secret entrance that only the engineers who work here know about.  But, we'll never be able to get close enough to the building to get to it."

"I guess Loyden informed his friends about your discovery," Harry said nervously.

"Once they find out you two are helping me, you'll have to be careful too."

"So, how do we get in?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'm not sure," Shyla admitted.

"Can we have beam into the building?" Harry asked.

"Not without authorization," B'Elanna said.

"The captain's at the beach," Harry pointed out.

"We'll need to be beamed directly into the containment system control room.   They'll assume I'll try to get there anyway I can, so they'll guard that room more heavily than the building itself."

"I'll need the exact coordinates," B'Elanna said.  

Shyla pulled out a pocket map of the building.  

"Torres to transporter room two.  Three to beam to the following coordinates."  

A few seconds later, they were in the control room.  Shyla immediately began explaining controls to B'Elanna.  Harry helped or stayed out of the way as needed and watched for signs of the guards becoming suspicious.

Twelve hours later, the three slumped exhausted on the floor of the control room.

"I'm sorry," B'Elanna was saying.  "The damage is too extensive.  Even if I could figure out how to repair this technology, it would take at least a week."

"At least you tried.  Thank you for doing such a thorough job," Shyla said.

"We have to warn the people in the mountain region," Harry said.  "I'm sure the government will be expecting that, so we'll need a diversion."

"Hold on a second, Harry," B'Elanna cautioned.  "We have to inform Janeway first, and she's not going to let us get more deeply involved."

"We already are deeply involved.  And, us?"

"I'm helping aren't I?"

"I can get us out through that secret entrance," Shyla said.  "It's a tunnel that comes up 18 meters from this building.  You two can run to the left behind the building and try to make it to the woods outside the downtown area without being seen.  I'll go to the right and steal a shuttle.  They won't know we've come out until they see me getting into a shuttle.  They'll know I got into the building somehow, but they won't even know about you.  I'll go to my brother's guesthouse and talk to my sister.  The guards will follow me.  I'm sure she'll want to go home and warn her friends, so we'll leave in her shuttle and pick you up in the woods."  Harry and B'Elanna looked at her.  "It will take twenty minutes for us to get out of the tunnel.  Then, it'll take me fifteen minutes to reach Loyden's guesthouse.  I'll take some back roads and speed to try to lose the guards.  Tamil won't believe me right away, but once I convince her, she'll want to leave immediately.  We can sneak out the back way and come for you, which will take at least half an hour depending on how far you've gotten."

"So, we're looking at approximately two hours," B'Elanna summarized.  "How confident are you that this will work?"

"Ninety five percent," Shyla replied.

"Let's get going."  Harry stood and stretched.

"We can access the tunnel from this panel."  Shyla led them across the room.

Twenty minutes later, Shyla poked her head out of the tunnel.  "No one appears to suspect anything," she told her companions.  She climbed out, and waited for them.  When they were out, she pointed to the left.  "When you get behind that building, I'll go for a shuttle."

"How long before the government finds out about us?" Harry asked.

"I don't know.  If one of the guards sees you, he'll report your location, especially if you're doing something suspicious."

'Like trying to evade them?" B'Elanna quipped. 

"Ready?" Shyla asked.

Harry and B'Elanna nodded.  "Good luck," Harry whispered and kissed Shyla.

"Let's go, Harry," B'Elanna said gently. 

Harry let go of Shyla and followed B'Elanna.  When they were safely behind the next building, Shyla ran for the nearest shuttle.  She made it to the door when a guard shouted, "Over there!"   As she closed the door, two guards fired.  Their shots ricocheted off the closed door and ignited a nearby vendor's cart.  As she sped off, four guards were rushing to their shuttles.  

Harry and B'Elanna walked quickly away from the commotion and didn't look back.  They didn't notice a muscular guard taking a bathroom break behind a bush.

***Shyla sped around one corner, then another.  She emerged on the other side of a building and chanced a look behind her.  "I really lost them this time," she said when the security officers didn't appear.  She doubled her speed.   She was only a few meters away when a shuttle came out from behind the building.  Shyla heard the siren and swore in her own language.   She swerved around some pedestrians and slowed only as much as was necessary to avoid crashing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note:  Thank you for reading my work.  I hope you are enjoying it.

***Harry peered around the corner of a building in the downtown area of Plon.  "I think they're really gone this time."

"You think?"

Harry looked again.  "I'm sure of it.  Come on, let's hurry."

As they stepped out from behind the building, a security officer at least a meter taller than Harry and much more muscular stepped in front of them.  "Halt!" He pointed his weapon at them.  "You are under arrest." He jerked his weapon, indicating they should walk in front of him.  

Harry and B'Elanna glanced at each other and stepped in front of the guard.  As soon as the guard began walking behind them, B'Elanna spun around and kicked his arm.  His weapon flew out of his hand, and Harry snatched it up.  He pointed the weapon at the guard as he and B'Elanna backed away.  The guard stood there stunned with his arms in the air until the pair were gone behind another building.

When they were a few meters away from the guard, Harry and B'Elanna ran.  They ran until they were on the edge of the downtown area.  

"I thought you said the coast was clear!" B'Elanna barked bending over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"It was!"  

"Well, then where did Godzilla come from?"

"Godzilla?"

"Never mind."

"I sure am glad I didn't have to use this thing," Harry said examining the weapon.  He pushed a button, and a volley ricocheted off the ground and zoomed toward B'Elanna's head.  She dodged, but the ends of her hair were singed off as a clump of grass went up in flames behind her.

"Oops," Harry muttered. "Sorry."  He backed up as B'Elanna straightened.     

"If we get out of this situation alive, and the captain doesn't kill us, watch out," she growled.  She strode off in the direction of the woods where they would wait for Shyla.  If they could get across this open sandy area first.

***"The suspect is inside Loyden's guesthouse," an officer spoke into his communicator from just outside.  

"Does she have any equipment with her?"

"Negative.  Lossin and Trandel conducted a thorough search of the shuttle and turned up no contraband, and she didn't have anything when she got out unless it was small enough to fit in a pocket."

"Scan the guesthouse for government equipment."

"Scan is already in progress, Sir.  I'll inform you of the results."

"Understood.  Stay there and make sure she doesn't leave.  As long as we know where she is, we can minimize the possibility of further interference."  Klorban, first in command of the security officers, switched his communicator to another frequency and contacted Consulat Trag.  

When the Consulat had been updated, he said, "Contact Loyden.  He's arranging things in his old office for the move to his new office after the Great Earthquake.  Tell him my orders are to go to his guesthouse and try to reason with his wayward sister.  If reasoning fails, he is to use any means necessary to remove the threat."

***"I don't believe you," Tamil said to Shyla.  "Loyden would never do something like that."

"I know it's hard to believe.  I was shocked at first too.  But-"

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Shyla said indignantly.

"You and Loyden have never been as close as we are, and you don't like it.  If this is your way of trying to get between us, it won't work."  Tamil turned and sauntered across the room to the plush sofa.

Her husband, Blin stood and said, "I know you two aren't the best of friends, but if what Shyla says is true, there are lives at stake."

"I can prove it," Shyla said and sat down across from her sister.

"How?"  Tamil was mildly curious as she patted the cat-like creature in her lap.

"When I mentioned I suspected sabotage, Loyden quit drinking."          

Tamil looked up sharply.  She put the creature aside and studied Shyla's face.  After a moment, she swallowed and said, "We have to inform our friends." 

Shyla let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.  "I thought you'd say that, so I devised a plan."  She outlined her plan for Tamil and Blin.

"What about the children?" Blin asked.  "They obviously can't go with us."

Shyla lowered her face.  "I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course not," Tamil snickered.

"I'll look after the children.  And, if need be, I'll take them to safety."  No one had noticed Loyden's maid enter the room with a tray of refreshments.  "I'm sorry to say I've known about the plot for some time," she continued setting the tray on the coffee table.  "But, I had no idea it was so extensive."

"Where will you take them?" Blin asked.

"You're not really going to let this woman take our children, are you?"

"You can trust her."  Shyla quickly came to the maid's defense.  

"I won't say yes unless you agree," Blin said, "but bear in mind that we can't afford to lose much time."

Tamil looked at each person in turn, staring at Shyla the longest.  "I suppose the first step in renewing a relationship is trust.  Therefore, I trust your judgment, sister."

Shyla stood and embraced her sister while the maid gave Blin directions to a safe haven she would take the children to if necessary.

***Harry and B'Elanna had gone 3 meters across the sand when shots zipped past them.  Harry glanced behind him as they ran faster. "There are at least five of them."

"Ow!"  Harry turned as B'Elanna collapsed holding her side.

"B'Elanna!"  He knelt beside her.

"Keep going."

"Let me help you."

"No.  You have to get to the mountain region. I'll just slow you up."

"Too late for that," Klorban bellowed.  Harry stood to find a weapon in his face. Klorban snatched the stolen weapon and returned it to its owner, who glared at the captives.

"It's set to kill.  My orders are to bring you in alive, but if you run, I have permission to kill you."  Threat issued, he jerked his head toward Harry and B'Elanna.  Two guards yanked Harry toward downtown Plona.  At the same time, two guards, one being the one they had stolen the weapon from, yanked B'Elanna up.  "Owww," she cried at their brusqueness.

"Be careful with her.  She's hurt!"   Harry struggled, and one of the guards twisted his wrist so hard it snapped.

"Inform the Consulat," the guard in charge of their arrest said into his communicator.  "We have them."

***"I told you something was going on," Silando said as Harry and B'Elanna were being fired on.  "It looks like I was right about their destination as well."

"Why would they be going into the woods?" Kilando asked.  "There's nothing of interest in there."

"The woods serve as a link to somewhere else."

"The only thing past the woods is the mountain region."

"Exactly."

"Why would they be going there?"

"I don't know yet.  But, we've got to go there.  Quickly.  While the guards are distracted."

The two Plons ran to the far edge of the sandy area and across to the woods as the guards dragged their captives away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Tom punched a button on the remote controller and watched the cartoon for about thirty seconds before turning the TV set off.  "I've seen that one a dozen times already," he said as he tossed the remote onto the sofa.   He walked over to the replicator.  "Computer, one slice extra cheese pizza.  Belay that order.  One bowl buttered and salted popcorn."  He popped a few kernels into his mouth as he carried the bowl over to the sofa.  "Maybe there's a western on.  Or an action movie," he said turning the TV on.   He flipped through all the channels, but nothing held his interest, so he turned the TV off and paced the room.  "Come on, Harry.  Where are you?"

Harry was supposed to have reported in over an hour ago to let Tom know that he and B'Elanna had gotten to the woods safely.  

_Maybe they're being chased and can't stop to contact me, _Tom thought.  "Who am I kidding?" he asked aloud.  "They've been captured.  In any case, you know what you have to do, Lieutenant."  He sighed and tapped his commbadge.  "Paris to the Captain.  I need to talk to you."

***Loyden stood outside his guesthouse.  "Everything's ready, Sir," a security officer's voice said in his ear.  "You can go in now."  Loyden turned and glanced at the security shuttle across the street before heading for the house.  As he neared the door, he dug out his key.  Stealthily, he opened the door and walked in listening for voices.  He walked into every room of the house, ending up in the den, where he stood confused.  

"What's going on, Sir?  We can't hear anything," the officer said.

"No one's here," Loyden whispered.

"What was that?"

"No one's here."

"Stand by."  After a few minutes, the officer said," Let us in.  We have orders to search the place."

***As Shyla, Tamil and Blin neared the edge of downtown Plon, Shyla sped behind a building and slammed on the breaks.   

There was a blockade before the sandy area between downtown and the woods.  Some officers were on foot; others were in shuttles.  All were heavily armed.

"Is all that for us?" Blin asked.

"Yes," Shyla replied.  "And it can only mean one thing.  My friends didn't make it."

"Which makes it more important that we do," Blin said. "The best option I see is to charge them."

"Are you crazy?" Tamil sounded panicky.  "They're armed.  And, they'll chase us."  

"They'll just have to follow us to the mountain region.  How good are you with evasive maneuvers, Shyla?"

"I've had some practice recently.  But, once I get into the woods, I won't know where to go.  How good are you with weapons?"

"I had a little training in secondary school several years ago."

Without another word, Shyla and Blin switched places.  Shyla opened a compartment in the back of the shuttle and removed two parts of a weapon.  She assembled the weapon and checked it for power.  "Ok," she said getting into firing position.

"Tamil, get down as low as you can," Blin instructed and moved around the building.  

***No response.  

"Paris to Janeway."

Silence.

"Computer, locate the Captain."

"Captain Janeway is not on Voyager."

"I know _that_!  Can you locate her commbadge on the planet?"

"The signal is coming from an area with 367 bio signs.  248 Plon bio signs, 50"

"She must be in the downtown area.  Computer, what time did the Captain leave Voyager?"

"Captain Janeway transported to the surface at 1500 hours and-"

"What's the current time?"

"Current time is 1536 hours and-"

Tom's door swooshed closed.

"14 seconds."

***"Please tell me you've got interesting news," Chakotay said as Tom entered the bridge.

"Bored?"

"I've been on the bridge for 4 hours, 22 minutes and 12 seconds, and the only thing that's happened is the computer beat me in a trivia game."

"What game?" Tom asked grinning.

"That's not important.  What's up?"

"Actually, I need to speak to the Captain.   Do you know where she could be?"  _I'll keep that trivia game question in mind to ask later, _he thought_.  If I make it to later._

"She mentioned one of the relaxation halls she wanted to try.  Is there anything I can do? Anything?"

"Alert the doc to an impending medical emergency."

"What's going on, Tom?"  Chakotay was serious now.

"I may have violated the Prime Directive and endangered the crew."

Chakotay whistled.  "I'll inform the doctor."

***"Oooh," Janeway breathed as the alien's three hands massaged her back.  _Maybe I can convince this guy to become part of the crew, she thought.  Of course, there's always the holodeck.  Or, the doctor again.  Definitely the holodeck.  What should I do after this massage?  Something stimulating.  I've had enough relaxing for one afternoon.  Maybe I'll try glidening.  Or, -_

"Paris to Janeway."

She sat up quickly, almost knocking the alien over.  "Sorry," she said wrapping the towel snuggly around her and sliding off the table.   Rifling through her clothes, she found her commbadge.  "Janeway here."

***"What?" captain Janeway rounded her desk, eyes snapping, lips pressed into a straight line.

"I know what you're going to say."  Tom stood with his hands behind his back.  "We should have consulted you before –"

"You're damn right."

Tom opened his mouth to continue, but she stopped him by raising two fingers.  "Not only have you violated the Prime Directive, you've put members of this crew in danger."  She started pacing her office.  "Granted, they're the ones who did the violating.  But, you didn't do anything to stop them.  Did you, Mr. Paris?"

"No, ma'am."

Janeway sighed and sat on the sofa, crossing her lags and leaning back to drape one arm over its back.  "This will disrupt diplomatic relations.  And everything was going so well. Aside from our new friends being secretive regarding the Great Earthquake.  Which I was willing to overlook.  But, I can't now."

There was a moment of awkward silence.  Tom shifted his weight.  He wished he could say something to ease the tension, but he couldn't think of anything_.   It's been a while since I've made her this angry, he thought.  Anything I say at this point will make things worse. _

***As Blin rounded the building, he pushed the thrusters to max and drove straight for the two guards near the woods edge of the sandy area.  They stood their ground with weapons aimed at the shuttle until at the last second they dove in opposite directions out of the way.

"You almost hit them," Tamil shrieked.

"Stay down," Shyla and Blin commanded.

Blin entered the woods still at max and swerved just in time to miss a huge tree.  The bottom of the shuttle scraped across a knobby root.  Blin chanced a glance back at Tamil, who was crouched on the floor with her hands covering her head.  _Thank goodness she didn't see that, he thought.  I'd never hear the end of it._

Blin worked as the leader of a mining team that went through the woods mining sap from glicka trees.  The glicka sap was then delivered to a tank in downtown Plon where a team of engineers purified it and combined it with other minerals to produce fuel for shuttles.  Blin had been through every section of the woods at least five times in his fifteen-year stint with the company; therefore, he knew the woods like the he knew the curves of his wife's body.  By the time the two guards got to their shuttle and entered the woods, Blin had turned down a little used side trail unknown by security.

***Silando and Kilando watched the first shuttle zip by from their cover of trees.  They watched it turn and knew exactly where it was headed.  They watched the second shuttle zip by, narrowly missing the huge tree, and knew it would never find the first one.  

"How long do you give them?" Kilando asked.

"Estimating their speed and knowledge of the woods," Silando replied, "90.3 seconds."

90.1 seconds later, the pair watched fire, smoke, shuttle and Plon parts rise into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***Blin slowed the shuttle incrementally as he maneuvered through the trail.

"Why are we slowing down?" Tamil asked from her position on the floor.

"I don't think they'll find us in here.  Unless they know the woods like I do."

"They don't," Shyla said sounding a little disappointed as she dismantled her weapon.  "Security cadets train in the woods several times before graduating, but rarely return."

"Now what?" Blin asked as he stopped the shuttle.

"We see if we can find my friends.  I don't think we will, but I've got to try anyway."

"How?" Tamil asked still in the same position.

"You can get up now."  Shyla stowed the weapon and pulled three smaller weapons from the compartment.  "We can use the shuttle's sensors to scan for them," she said handing a weapon to Blin and Tamil.

"What do I do with this?" Tamil whined.

Shyla sighed as Blin knelt in front of Tamil.  He gave Shyla a look that said, "Give me a minute, please."  To Tamil, he said, using his pet name for her, "Bina, I know you're scared."  He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  "But, we need you to be strong.  I need you to be strong.  You probably won't need to use this.  Shyla and I will take the front as much as possible.  Just in case, push this button.  I'll set the strength for you now so you won't have to worry about it."

When he let go of her, she didn't slump and spoke in a calm voice. "What if we don't find your friends?"  

"My suspicions about their being captured will be confirmed, and we'll continue on to the mountain region," Shyla said from the engineers seat.

"Don't you care about them?  Especially that one named Harry?"

Shyla spun around.  "Of course I do.  But, they can take care of themselves for now. Besides-"

Blin finished setting his and Tamil's weapons and stood between the two sisters.   Looking at each in turn, he said calmly, "We don't have time for this."

Tamil lowered her eyes, and Shyla turned back to the scanners.

"There are two bio signs headed our way, both Plon."

"The guards?" Blin asked.

"Possibly.  If they were able to exit the shuttle before it exploded."  Shyla quickly grabbed her weapon, set it and opened the shuttle doors.

"Exploded?" Tamil sounded shaky again.

"Probably hit a tree," Blin explained helping her to her feet.

"Stop right there!"  Shyla thundered aiming her weapon at the two Plons.

Silando and Kilando stopped and raised their arms as Silando said, "We're here to help."

"Disarm."

They slowly removed their weapons from their waists and stooped to put them on the ground, keeping one arm in the air all the while.

Keeping her weapon trained on them, Shyla walked forward.  "These aren't standard issue security weapons," she said examining Silando's then Kilando's.

"They were three years ago," Silando said.

"What's going on?" Shyla asked backing up slowly.

"I am Silando, and this is Kilando.  For twenty-eight years, we were cadet training instructors at the security academy.  Six months ago, we were terminated and ordered to turn in our badges and current weapons.  Because these are older and rarely used anymore, we were allowed to keep them provided we endorsed a statement that we would not use them against any standing member of the security force of Plona."

"So, you're not here to arrest us?" Tamil asked.

"Like I said, we're here to help," Silando said.

"Why were you terminated?" Shyla and Blin asked.

"We didn't know exactly why at the time.  We were told that there was an overabundance of instructors and a shortage of new cadets.  However, we believed there was something else going on.  Something the government obviously didn't want us to know about due to our records of upholding governmental morality.  We have since learned what that something was and would like to help stop it."

"Especially given the result of this morning's demonstration outside the security building," Kilando interjected.

"What happened?"  Shyla lowered her weapon slightly.

"The last known protestors were eliminated," Silando explained.

"Did they get a chance to tell everything they know?" Shyla asked.

"Thanks to the efforts of several protestors, one man was able to inform the citizens of the hole and its location before he was fired upon by at least three guards.  They took his body and those of the others to the judging building and hung them upside down as examples," Silando explained.

"How did the protestors get their information?" Blin asked as he held a shaking Tamil.

"They have their ways," Silando said thinking of a certain skillful cadet he and Kilando had trained.  He would never forget her brutal death by the guards.  If he could have gotten to her in time, he would have disregarded his signature on that statement.  "Whatever we're going to do, we'd better do it quickly."

***To say that downtown Plon was in a state of chaos would be putting it mildly.  The streets were littered with sobbing people.  The medical teams that responded, the ones who didn't rush home to prepare for what they believed would be great devastation in a little over twenty-four hours, were overwhelmed.  When the last protestors were brutally murdered, mass hysteria erupted.  The security guards tried to keep the crowds under control, but everything fell apart when several recently promoted cadets panicked and started firing their weapons at random.  Men, women, children and aliens alike became victims.  Six members of Voyager's crew were among the wounded.  The last time the death count was updated, it was up to forty in a three square -meter area.  Two more medical teams freaked and ran just before dark.  The two medical teams left seemed oblivious to anything or anyone not wounded and in need of their attention.

***"Do you know anything about two aliens who were trying to get into the woods?" Shyla asked.  "One had ridges on her forehead, and the other, a male with-"

"We witnessed their capture," Silando said.

"How long ago?"

"Approximately forty-five minutes."

"Are they still alive?" Tamil asked.

"They won't kill them," Shyla said.  "Yet."

"No," Silando agreed.  "They'll want them for information and leverage."

There was a moment of silence before Silando said, "As I said, whatever we are going to do, we must do so now.  The suns have almost finished setting."

"We need to get to the mountain region quickly," Blin said.  "But, these woods are thick.  Even with my mining experience and your instruction experience, it would be difficult to navigate the trails in the dark."

"If your shuttle has flares, we can use them to travel to a better campsite.  Their light would only be sufficient for thirty minutes, however."

"Well, that's closer than here," Blin offered.

"Where would I find the flares?" Shyla asked.

"They would be in a compartment near the back of the shuttle," Kilando said.  Shyla gestured for him to help her locate them.

*** A metal door slid open squeakily, and two Plon security guards walked in.  The one on the right pointed his weapon at the prisoners while the other walked in a little further, set a tray on the floor and walked out.  The one with the weapon backed out of the cell, and the door slid squeakily shut in front of him.

Harry and B'Elanna looked at each other, at the tray and back at each other.

"I guess that's the evening meal," B'Elanna said.

"You really think that's food?"

"Well, it doesn't look like medical supplies."

"It doesn't look like food either.  It looks more like-"  
"Harry, if you finish that sentence, you'll be in more need of medical attention than me."

Harry looked away.  "I'm sorry I got us into this."

"It wasn't your fault.  You couldn't have known the government would be so quick in figuring out that we were helping Shyla."

"I meant getting us involved in this whole earthquake thing," he said softly.

"Oh."  B"Elanna grimaced and scooted closer to him.  "Yeah, that part is definitely your fault."

Harry looked up surprised at her quick agreement.

She smiled reassuringly.  "You know that anyone else in your position would have done the same thing.  And, you know that we'll get out of this somehow."

"Yeah."  He looked away again.

"Janeway's wrath will be another story, however."

Harry banged his head against the wall.  "I'll probably spend the rest of the trip home scrubbing plasma manifolds with a toothbrush."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***"I demand to speak to Consolat Trag, and I demand to speak to him now."  

"You are in no position to make demands," the unidentified Plon on the screen barked.  "The Consolat is not to be disturbed.  He is-"

"I don't care where he is or what he's doing. You are the fifth person to give me that lame excuse in the past two hours.  I'm tired of getting the run-around.  Now, you tell the Consolat that if he doesn't communicate with me within the next hour, I will fire two photon torpedoes at random coordinates."

"I will inform the Consolat."  The screen went blank.

"Thank you," Janeway said sarcastically.  "Janeway to Tuvok.

"Tuvok here."

"Arm two photon torpedoes and target two sets of random coordinates near downtown Plon."

"Captain?"

"Just in case my bluff is called."

Pause.  "Yes, Captain."  Another pause.  "Torpedoes armed and coordinates laid in.  Is there anything else?"

"Ask Commander Chakotay to join me."  She walked over to the replicator.  "Coffee, black."  Her coffee materialized as Chakotay entered the office.  "Would you like anything?"

"No thanks."

She took a sip and led him over to the sofa.  "I believe Consolat Trag will be contacting us in about an hour."

"I guess he needed a little incentive."

"Mmm."  She smiled.  "I need you to help me go through the cargo manifest.  Find everything we can afford to negotiate with."

"Is trading for our people plan A or plan B?"

"I'm not sure yet.  I'm still holding out for diplomacy.  But, I want to be ready to switch tactics quickly."

"I agree."

"I don't want to make another enemy if I can help it."

"You mean if 'we' can help it."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Even ones you won't like?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, our side is in the wrong.  Harry and B'Elanna knew what they were doing.  Tom, too."

"Here comes the part I'm not going to like."

"Maybe we can get them back by offering an act of contrition."

"Such as?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"We're not the only ones at fault.  These men lied to their people and to us."

"I know that.  But, we brought about this great upheaval.  Did you see what happened this afternoon?  And the chaos that resulted?"

"Even more innocent people would have and may still die if we didn't get involved.  I agree with you."

"Oh?" he said sarcastically.

"We shouldn't have gotten involved.  I don't like what would have happened anymore than you do.  And, I would have felt guilty too.  But, we're in now.  We can't change that. So, whatever we do now has to be based on the current state of affairs."

"But, we can make up for it," Chakotay said.

"How?  If we help save those people in the mountain region, we'll lose diplomatic relations with the government altogether, which could have dire consequences, war even..  If we negotiate Harry and B'Elanna's freedom, they'll ask us to leave automatically, and those people could still die.  They've put me in a hell of a position.  I've half a mind just to leave them behind."  She massaged her temples.

"Tom would never let you do that," Chakotay said.  "I think Harry's friend can convince the people of the mountain region of the conspiracy and help most of them to freedom."

"We'd be able to give her more help," Janeway thought out loud.

"We can't negotiate diplomatically for our people 'and' help save Shyla's people."

"Can't we?"

"You're not that two-faced."

She sighed.  "You're right.  If we have to choose sides, our people win."

"Harry won't be happy about that.  And, you might not be able to resist him."

"That's what I'm worried about.

***

"Harry, you have to eat something."  He didn't answer her.  "Harry, I order you to eat something."

"I've defied orders already.  What makes you think I won't do it again?"  He was lying on his back on the floor of the metal cell staring at the ceiling.

"Because I'll hurt you if you do."

He sat up and looked at her on the metal bench curled up against the pain.  "You can't hurt me in your condition."

"You wanna bet."

He looked at her, wondering if she really could.  Deciding he didn't want to find out, he scooted over to the tray and picked up a bowl with his left hand.  His right wrist was broken, and B'Elanna had at least one broken rib.  Their captors had brought them food, but hadn't appeared to notice their injuries.  Harry had given up trying to figure out how long they had been prisoners.

"What about you?  Aren't you going to eat?"

"I suppose I should try to eat something.  But, the thought of throwing up again really doesn't appeal to me."

"It doesn't appeal to me either."  He glanced under the bench.  That was another thing their captors didn't seem to notice, although Harry wondered how they could have been so unaffected by the smell.

"I've been thinking about that hole in the containment system.  There's got to be a way to compensate for it.  If it can't be fixed, maybe it can at least be filled."

"Or covered."  

Harry ate as much as he could of the yellowish paste as B'Elanna lapsed into ponderous silence.  He had plenty to think about too and relished the quiet.

*** Shyla and company trudged through the woods until the light from the flares went out.

Everyone agreed to sleep as close to one another as possible under the two blankets they brought from the shuttle.

"What about taking watch in case something or someone tries to attack us while we sleep?" Tamil asked.

"All the creatures of these woods were scared off a long time ago by the security training exercises and the mining operations," Silando assured her.

"What if someone saw the flares?  They'll know exactly where to find us if they saw where they went out.'

"The only ones who would be able to find us would be those security trainers who know the woods.  For the past ten years, no one has known the woods better than Kilando and me; therefore, we were the only ones given clearance to bring cadets on their training exercises.  Besides, all available security officers, cadets included are most likely busy with controlling downtown Plon or patrolling the woods on both sides to make sure we don't get out."

"So, there will probably be security guards waiting for us when we reach the mountain region?" Blin asked, although he knew the answer.

"Yes," Silando answered.

"And, they will have already alerted the citizens of the mountain region to be on the look out for us traitors," Shyla spat.

"Then, we need a plan more than we need sleep," Blin said.

"I don't know if I could sleep anyway," Shyla said.

"Me either," Tamil agreed.

"We'll devise a plan then rest until dawn," Silando said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_***"We're not getting anywhere," _Janeway seethed internally.  Outwardly, she took a deep breath and looked at each of the men across the ready room conference table in turn.  To Consolat Trag, she said, "We need to compromise.  I realize what my people did was wrong.  They violated our laws too, and I assure you they will be punished.  But, they are my people, not yours."

"They were on my planet; therefore, under my government."

"Yes, I understand that."

"I don't think you do, Captain," one of the other men said.  Janeway didn't care what his name was.

"Never mind, Bloak."  Consolat Trag held up his hand.  "The Captain cares about her people and wants to see them unharmed.  I can understand that.  It's noble.  I recognize qualities of good leadership when I see them.  You're willing to go to any length necessary to reclaim your people."

"Yes I am."

"You'll try everything, even if it doesn't work."

"Consolat Trag, I'd appreciate it if we could get back to the subject at hand."

"Most certainly.  I agree that we need a compromise.  I have one to propose."

Janeway sat back in her chair.  "Well, let's hear it."

"I ask two things before I begin."

Janeway glanced at Chakotay and Tuvok. "I'm listening."

"First, I ask that you disarm the weapons you have aimed at my planet."

"Fine." Janeway nodded to Tuvok, and he left quietly.

"I also ask that you hear me out without interruption."

"As long as you agree that if we don't like your compromise, you hear us out without interruption," Janeway countered.

"Agreed."  Janeway nodded.  "Your people have helped to undermine the government of Plona.  On our planet, the punishment for treason is death.  However, because you are aliens, I would be willing to let them live and return to you after they make a public apology and declare for all citizens to hear that everything Shyla claimed about there being a hole in the containment system and members of the government involved in the conspiracy are false."

***"You're right, Harry."

Harry's response was to keep on snoring.

"The hole can be covered.  Now, if I could just figure out how."

Before she could continue, the metal door slid open squeakily.  One unarmed security guard entered.  Before the door closed, he told his two armed companions to remain close to the door in case the prisoners tried anything.

"Sit up and listen to your orders," the guard said to B'Elanna as he kicked Harry.

Both humans struggled into sitting positions.

"My name is Klorban.  I am the first in command of Plon security.  My orders from the Consolat are to inform you of your orders."

"We don't take orders from you," Harry said defiantly.

"You will if those same orders will be coming from your own Captain."

"She won't take orders from you either," B'Elanna said.

"As we speak, a conference is being held to discuss your release to the custody of your Captain.  I'm sure she will see the wisdom in complying with the Consolat's requirement for your unharmed release."

"You call this unharmed?" Harry held up his broken wrist and indicated B'Elanna..

Klorban touched a button on his lapel, and the door squeaked open.  One of the guards came in and shot Harry in the chest.  He aimed for a second blast, but Klorban held up his hand.  "That's enough.  For now," he added glaring at Harry.

Harry didn't give them the satisfaction of showing how much that blast had hurt.

The guard let himself out.

"Now, may I finish without interruption?"

"Go ahead," B'Elanna said sarcastically.  

"The Consolat will be requesting your presence on the steps of the judging building soon.  When you get there, you will say exactly what I tell you or you will be shot with the highest setting on our weapons."  He paused and eyed the two humans, daring them to protest.  "You will say you are sorry for causing so much trouble.  You will go on to say that all the claims Shyla has made against the government are false.  There is no hole in the containment system, and there is no conspiracy against the citizens of the mountain region."

"Captain Janeway will never agree to anything like that," B'Elanna said through clenched teeth.  "And neither will we."  She stared directly into Klorban's eyes.

After a moment, he looked away and opened the door.  "We will see."

***"That is completely unacceptable!"  Janeway slammed her hands flat onto the table and stood.   "I will not make my people lie just to save your asses."

"Kathryn," Chakotay said soothingly.  "It's our turn."

She gave him a slightly confused look, then slowly sat down.  "Yes.  It's my turn." She took another moment to compose herself.  "Commander Chakotay has compiled a list of our most valuable cargo.  Anything you need from this list we are willing to trade for our people."  Chakotay passed the PADD across the table.  

The Consolat gave the list a brief glance.  "This list may contain something we need, but it doesn't matter.  Our people need to see retribution."

"Consolat Trag, we were hoping to diplomatically negotiate the release of our people.  Whether diplomacy works or not, I assure you we will get our people back."

"They have destroyed the government of Plona and must be punished," the Consolat said firmly.

Janeway pursed her lips.  "You're looking for a scapegoat.  Well, let me tell you something, Consolat.  You've come to the wrong place."

***"Can't we stop and rest?"  Tamil stopped and collapsed on a root to catch her breath.

"We're taking a rest," Shyla called ahead to Silando and Kilando as Blin gave Tamil some water.

"Again?" Kilando asked.

"Remember, they haven't had the training we've had," Silando said calmly.  

"At this rate, it'll take us two hours more to get to the mountain region than planned."

"It is better that we get there in good health than arriving and fainting.  Even if it means we travel slower."

"Tell me again why we didn't use the shuttle," Tamil whined.

"We have to go through some narrow back trails the shuttle wouldn't-" Blin explained patiently.

"Wouldn't fit in," Tamil finished as he helped her to her feet.

*** Loyden sat at the head of the conference table.

"Your sister still hasn't been located," Klorban said.  "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"None."

"We have contacted the Intelligence offices of the government.  They've given us Shyla's file."  He motioned for the Second in Command to hand him a folder.  "We found something interesting.  It says here," he continued reading from the top sheet in the folder, "that Shyla has a brother, Loyden, in security.  That's you.  It also says that she has a sister, Tamil who lives in the mountain region.  Did you know about this sister?"

"No. No, I didn't.  Shyla and I were never really that close.  Certainly not close enough for her to tell me about a sister."

"We did a little more research." Klorban was handed three more folders. He took the first one.  "This is the file on a Samayda Corlonie.  She gave birth to three children at the Main Medical Hall in the science district.  Those three children were named Loyden, Tamil and Shyla.  The three children lived together with their parents.  Each child went different ways after graduation from secondary school."  He closed that folder and opened the other three.  "Loyden went into security training.  Tamil was married and moved to the mountain region.  Shyla followed her father into engineering."  He closed all the folders and looked at Loyden.  

Loyden blinded.

Klorban shuffled the folders and opened Loyden's.  "I looked at your application for the position you hold now and for all previous positions you have held, including your position as a cadet at the security training academy.  Under the family history section of the application to enter the academy, you list two sisters.  However, on subsequent applications, you list only one sister."  He closed the folder and looked at Loyden.

Loyden looked at his hands folded on the table.

"Would you care to explain?"

Without looking up, Loyden said, "When Tamil moved to the mountain region, I thought listing that information in my family history would decrease my chances for advancement."  

"You thought right," Klorban said.  "And, lying has disqualified you from the position you have been offered.  You will be placed on probation."

Loyden looked up.

"You have the right to appeal these decision later.  For now, we have another more important issue to discuss.  Do you think Shyla could have been going to the mountain region to warn Tamil and her family?"

"No."

"We know she is en route to the mountain region.  Why else would she be going there?"

"She and Tamil didn't get along either," Loyden said to stall.

"We're not concerned with any family relationship problems.  We are concerned with capturing your sister.  Security guards are in place around the perimeter of the mountain region to arrest her when she tries to enter.  If you can tell us where she might go, it will help us capture her."

"I don't know why else she would go there."  Loyden was sweating.

"We have ways to make you willing to help us.  You know those ways well.  In fact, I believe you have a particular favorite."

He couldn't take it anymore.  He had just lost the money and status the new position offered because he lied; he didn't want to give Klorban any more reason to turn down an appeal.  "She didn't go to warn Tamil because Tamil was in my guest house."

Before Klorban could say anything else, a cadet slipped into the room and informed him that the Consolat wished to speak with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN:  If you're picking up with the story from this chapter, I added a scene to the last chapter.  It involves Loyden, who I had forgotten about.

***"Escort our 'guests' to the nearest transporter room," Janeway told the security guards as everyone filed out of the ready room.  

***As soon as he was back on Plona, Consolat Trag contacted Klorban.  "Their Captain has unwisely refused my compromise.  Bring the prisoners to the steps of the judging building for their execution."  

The Consolat then contacted the planetary defense operator.  

"Consolat, Sir," he said.  "Our weapons haven't been used in fifty years. They haven't been updated in sixty years.  We won't even scratch a ship like Voyager."

"Create interference so their sensors will have trouble detecting anything and their transporters won't be able to retrieve their people.  I know you have no excuses to prevent you from obeying that order."

"No, sir.  Funding has been sufficient to update interference capabilities.  Even still, it won't take them long to compensate."

"Hold them off long enough for their people to be disintegrated."

"Yes, sir."  After the connection was terminated, he added bitterly, "I'll try, but funding hasn't been _that_ sufficient."

***As they entered the bridge, Chakotay walked to Ops, and Janeway marched to her chair.

"As soon as the Plons are off the ship, lock onto Harry and B'Elanna and beam them aboard.  Mr. Paris, resume our course for home."

"Captain, they have activated their planetary defenses and are locked onto the warp core," Tuvok said.  

"Janeway to engineering.  Prepare to break orbit as soon as-"

Chakotay started laughing.

More startled than annoyed, Janeway whirled around.

"I'm sorry, Captain.  But, their weapons, they,…" Chakotay glanced at the controls, "will barely scratch Voyager."

"Then what are you waiting for?  Lock onto our people and-"

"Unfortunately, the Plons are better at creating interference than updating their weapons.  It'll take me a few minutes to compensate."

***"How much further?" Tamil asked.

"Two more trails," Kilando answered.  _Two less trails than the last time you asked_, he added inwardly.

"You guys must have done some rigorous training with those cadets," Blin said as he crawled over a tree trunk behind Kilando. "I've been all over these woods mining, but never knew these trails existed."  He turned to help Tamil..

"These trails aren't on the training routes," Kilando said.  "I was leading a squadron of six cadets once, and we got lost when a storm blew in.  It got so dark in here we couldn't see our instruments.  I set my compass down to retrieve something from my pack, and was unable to find it. I was still a relatively young trainer and temporarily forgot that one of the cardinal survival rules is never let anything out of your sight or grasp.  Because this was a survival training exercise, we had no flares to light our way.  I issued the order that no one move until we could see again. But lightening struck a tree, and we were forced to move as it fell and stay together as best we could in the dark.  That was the fiercest storm I have ever witnessed.  Four more times we had to move away from falling trees.  When the storm finally ended, I had no idea where we were or where my compass was.  At that time, it was the custom for the necessary gear to be divided among the members of the team; therefore, I was the only one with a compass.  Upon our return, the custom was changed to state that every member of a team be equipped with all necessary supplies in the event of separation from the group.  We were forced to explore to find our way out.  As a result, we came across these back trails into the mountain region."

"You must have an incredible memory," Blin remarked.

"For these woods, yes."

"Let's hope no one else knows about them," Tamil said.

"As I said, they are not on any training routes.  I made a thorough report including the location of these trails.  But, the First in command of security at the time was reputed not to read reports.  His successors seem to have followed suit.  Besides, Silando and I have been the only training instructors allowed in the woods for the past ten years."

"What about the instructors that took your place?" Blin asked.

"We were ordered to leave before we had a chance to pass on any of our knowledge.  No training teams have gone into the woods since."

***"I've got it!" B'Elanna started to stand in eagerness to carry out her plan, momentarily forgetting the pain.

"What?"

"I know how to cover the hole in the containment system.  We'll need-"

The metal door squeaked open, and Klorban entered followed by the same two armed guards.  "Bring them to the steps of the judging building."

"What?" B'Elanna struggled against the guard trying to push her to the door.  "There's no way Janeway went along with that insane request."

"Oh, but she did," Klorban said. "The Oonsolat is very adept at making others see the wisdom of his ways."

"He hasn't met Janeway," B'Elanna growled as she and Harry were pushed down the hall.  

***"Chakotay?"

"I'm trying.  Every time I compensate for a pocket of interference, another one pops up at a random point.  And, now their signals are moving."

"Moving?"

"In the direction of the judging building," Tuvok stated.

"He's going to execute them.  Chakotay."

"I'm working as fast as I can.  Just another minute.  The pattern of the pockets of interference isn't random after all."

***The midmorning suns made Harry and B'Elanna squint.  The guards tied each human to a pole on the left side of the top step of the judging building.  Klorban signaled to a man holding a worn scroll.

The man walked to the center of the top step and unrolled the scroll.

The huge crowd gathered at the bottom of the steps became quiet. 

The man with the scroll began to speak dramatically.  "The prisoners have been charged and found guilty of treason."

"Exactly how were we 'found' guilty?" B'Elanna shouted.  

The man with the scroll spoke louder to cover her outcry.  "Plon law states that the penalty for treason is death.  Let this day mark the death of treason," he finished with a flourish.  

The crowd responded with exultant cheers.

"The Plons certainly have a flair for the dramatic," B'Elanna spat.

 "Jawneway didn't agree to their terms, so they went with their backup plan, or original plan, to execute us," Harry said.

The man with scroll bowed and stepped aside.

Klorban signaled, and two guards strolled into position in front of Harry and B'Elanna on the fourth step.  Slowly, they raised their weapons.  And fired.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: If you're picking up the story with this chapter, I rearranged some things and corrected a few inconsistencies in the earlier chapters, and added a scene to Chapter 9

***Klorban signaled, and two guards strolled into position in front of Harry and B'Elanna on the fourth step.  Slowly, they raised their weapons.  

The guards fired as Harry and B'Elanna dematerialized.  Assuming that the prisoners had been disintegrated, the crowd on Plona cheered vigorously.  No one worried about getting back to earthquake preparations.  After all, the government had assured everyone that the aliens had somehow influenced Shyla to perpetuate false claims and that she would be disintegrated when she was captured.  And, she would be captured.  Her location was known and she was walking right into the trap set for her.

The two guards looked at each other confused and sought out Klorban who was surrounded by citizens wanting to shake his hand.

***Kilando entered the mountain region and waited for the others to catch up to him. Blin and Tamil came first.  Then, Silando and Shyla.  

"How far are we from your friends?" Silando asked Blin.

Blin took a moment to orient himself.  "They live approximately 16 kilometers to the east, but I know a shortcut that should shave off a few kilometers."

***"We've got them," Chakotay said.

"Cadet Stone to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here."  
"Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres are making their way to Sickbay."

"Thank you, Mr. Stone.  Engineering, prepare to break orbit on my mark.  Chakotay, you have the bridge."

"Tuvok, you have the bridge," Chakotay said as he joined Janeway on the turbolift. 

B'Elanna and Harry were already sitting on biobeds when Janeway and Chakotay entered Sickbay.

"Report."  Janeway marched into the room.

"They're injuries are relatively minor.  B'Elanna has two broken ribs, and Mr. Kim has a broken wrist and first degree burns on his chest. Given my medical expertise and the ease of the necessary treatments, I'll have them as good as new in no time."  

"Captain, I need to get to the shuttle bay as quickly as possible.  I know how to compensate for the hole in the containment system.  I'll need to start making the modifications now in order to be ready for the Great Earthquake."

"We won't be here when the Great Earthquake hits."

"Captain," Harry spoke up jumping off the bioded, almost knocking the dermal regenerator from the doctor's hand.

"Hold still."

"I know we violated the Prime Directive, but we're too far into this to just leave these people to die.  None of us would ever forgive ourselves if-"

"I agree."

"But, Captain.  You do?"

She turned to B'Elanna. "I am prepared to leave unless you are 100% sure you can save the majority of those people."

"I am."

Janeway looked at each member of her crew in turn. "We'll have a staff meeting in an hour." She spun on her heel and left.

***Blin led the group to a hill behind a small house.  "I'll go up and tell them why we're here," he said. 

"I'll come with you," Tamil said.

They waited over a minute before someone opened the door a crack.  "Blin, is that you?  Dalta, it's Blin.  And Tamil," the man said opening the door wide.  "Where were you this morning?"

"Why don't you invite them in first, Clousse?" Dalta said coming to the door. "Husbands have no common courtesy," she said to Tamil as she took her hand and lead her inside.  The men followed.  

"What happened this morning?" Blin asked taking the drink Dalta offered.

"You don't know?"  

"You two must really want that fourth child to ignore a summons to the square," Dalta said.  She and Tamil giggled.  Blin and Clousse groaned.

"Actually, we were in the woods," Tamil said.

"The woods?" Clousse asked looking at Blin.

Blin filled them in.  

"You mean, your sister is the traitor?" Clousse asked.

"I didn't even know you had a sister, and I'm your best friend," Dalta said.

"We never got along very well"

"So, how many security guards are here?" Blin asked.

"Twenty, maybe thirty," Clousse said.  "How'd you get past them?"

"We ran across some former security academy trainers in the woods, and they led us down some back trails."

"Are you sure it wasn't a trap?" Dalta asked.

Tamil looked at Blin horrified.  "That never occurred to me."

"I've kept my eye on them," Blin said.  "If they're being fake, they're extremely good at it.  I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you further," he said anticipating Tamil's thoughts.  "And, Shyla's not a traitor.  She met two aliens who confirmed her analysis of the hole in the containment system."

"The security guards said that the aliens used drugs or something to influence her to do what she did," Dalta said. 

"The aliens were as surprised about the hole as she was," Tamil said defensively.

"Maybe it was an act," Dalta said.  

"Maybe they made the hole," Clousse said.

"But, Shyla said they were trustworthy," Tamil said.

"Do you agree?" Clousse asked.

"Well, we didn't actually meet them," Blin said. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I believe Shyla is telling the truth.  I can't explain why.  I just know it."

"You've been a pretty good judge of character for as long as I've known you," Clousse said to Blin.  "If you trust Shyla, then I trust you."

"And, we'll help you get the message out," Dalta added.

***"What?!"  Consolat Trag leaned over his desk.

The young guard trembled.  Klorban looked at him and said, "Tell the Consolat what you told me."

"Wygile and I- Wygile was the other guard-"

"Get on with it," the Consolat commanded.

"Yes, sir.  We aimed slowly just like we were told to, sir.  We counted to five then fired.  The prisoners disintegrated before our weapons reached them, sir."  He held out part of a pole.  "This is what was left of one of the poles, sir.  My weapon left a mark to indicate the edge of disintegration."  He pointed to an area at the end of the pole as the Consolat snatched it from him.

"The other pole is the same?"

"Yes, sir.  Wygile and I saw the part of the poles behind the prisoners disintegrate right after the prisoners.  If everything had gone as it should have, we wouldn't have seen the poles disintegrate, just the prisoners, sir."

"The prisoners didn't disintegrate.  They were beamed aboard their ship."

"I know what happened, sir.  I just didn't know the words for it."  The Consolat gave the guard a stern expression as he handed the pole back.  "Sorry, sir.  My nerves and all."

"Is there anything else?"

"We tried to get to Klorban, but it took us a while because he was surrounded by the excited crowd, and most of the security guards have deserted their duties."

"Despite your inability to disintegrate the aliens in time, you will be compensated for not deserting your duty.  You may go."

"Thank you, sir."

"I've tried to contact Voyager, but the aliens are not responding to hails," Klorban said.

"Get me the planetary defense operator," the Consolat commanded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN:  If you're picking up with the story from this chapter, I added a scene to Chapter 9.  {Sorry if you've read this note already.  I reuploaded the whole story after combining and rearranging some of the earlier chapters and forgot which chapter I had last uploaded previously.}

***The senior staff sat quietly in Janeway's ready room waiting for Harry and B'Elanna.  Janeway stood with her back to the conference table, arms folder.  There was no reason for her to fill anyone in on the situation.  News traveled fast on Voyager.  Too fast sometimes.  As she stared at the stars whizzing by, she tried to reassure herself for the hundredth time that she was making the right decision.  She usually tried to make decisions based on the crew as a whole rather than on one person.  _But, Harry was right' she told herself.  If we knowingly left these people to die, we'd never forgive ourselves. I know my crew would suffer that guilt with me, and I can't let that happen._

"You made the right decision," Chakotay said coming up behind her and cupping his hands around her elbows. "Prime Directive or no Prime Directive, life is more important."

She turned to face him.  "Deep down I know that."

Harry and B'Elanna entered and took their seats.

"Ok, let's get started," Janeway said in her command voice.  "The Great Earthquake will hit in less than six hours."

***"These won't be enough," Kilando said.

"They will have to be," Shyla said.  "There's not enough time to round up everyone in the mountain region then make a plan."

Blin stepped in front of the crowd squeezed into Clousse and Dalta's front room.  "Can I have your attention please," he said even though the buzz of conversation had already stopped.  "First of all, we'd like to thank all of you for believing us and coming to help.  We need to plan several things.  First, we'll need to know the location of all the guards and how to incapacitate them.  Second, we need to find shelter.  The epicenter of the Great Earthquake is in this region, and it will hit in less than six hours. Finally, we'll need everyone to help those not here get to the shelter."

"What about Shyla's alien friends?" someone asked.  "Can't she ask them for help."

"I heard they're the ones who created the hole," someone else said.  

Blin held up his hands for quiet and glanced over his shoulder at Shyla.  "Shyla verified that the saboteur was a member of the Plon government. Unfortunately, the two aliens who were willing to help have been captured.  We have no way of contacting them to find out if they have been rescued or are still willing to help."

"I'm sure if they can they will," Shyla said.

A murmur started, but Blin quickly refocused the meeting.  "We don't have much time, so let's get started.  Does anyone know of a suitable shelter?"

***"I don't know what we will be able to accomplish, sir," the PDO said.  "The Great Earthquake will hit in less than six hours, and our weapons are at least sixty years old."

"I need plans not excuses," the Consolat said.

"I need time, sir."

"You have one hour."

***"Harry!"  Shyla ran and threw her arms around him.  "I heard you were captured."

"Almost executed.  We were saved at the last second," he said hugging her back.

Everyone filed out of Clousse and Dalta's house and stood watching the pair.

"I've got good news," Harry said looking nervously at the crowd.  "B'Elanna has figured out a way to compensate for the hole in the containment system."

"That's great!"  Shyla pecked him on the cheek and turned to the crowd.  Harry was glad she turned fast enough not to see him blush.  "The aliens, my friends are going to help.  Someone is on the way now to compensate for the hole in the containment system."

"She won't be able to compensate completely," Harry told them.  "But, she predicts an 85- 90% compensation rate."  To Shyla, he added, "We'll still need to find a shelter as far away from the mountains as possible.  Since the containment system is underground, a device will have to be attached to link the system with our shuttle.  Tom will need the coordinates of the hole so he can land the shuttle as close as possible."

"Ok, let's get to work," Blin announced.  "Time is still critical."

***Tom completed the prelaunch sequences on the Delta Flyer as B'Elanna finished setting up her equipment.  "We're ready to go as soon as Harry tells us where.  Do you need any help?"

"Not yet," B'Elanna said.  "But, I'll need you on the surface," she added quickly.

"You almost bruised my ego," Tom said.

"Your ego's too big to be bruised," she teased.

"Maybe I won't help you after all," he said sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.  "Maybe I'll even leave you on the surface and save myself.  At least I might actually get some sleep at night."

"You'd wake yourself up snoring," she said as she ran a tricorder over her array.  "There, everything's ready.  Any suggestions on what to do while we wait for Harry?" she asked smiling.

Tom's lips had just touched B'Elanna's when his commbadge chirped.

"Tom, Shyla says she can't give you the exact coordinates of the hole, but if you beam her nearby she can find her way to it.  I'm transmitting the coordinates now."

_Great timing, Harry_, Tom thought. "We're on our way," he said.  "We'll land about 3.2 kilometers from that position."

"We'll meet you there."

***"What was that noise?" one of the guards on the perimeter of the mountain region asked his partner.

"I don't know.  It came from behind us I think."

They turned around, and two of the Plons from Clousse and Dalta's house hit them over the head with metal pipes.  The guards collapsed, and the Plons tied their hands and feet and took their weapons and communicators.

"That was easy," one said to the other.

"I hope it was that easy for the others," the other said.

For the most part it was.  All the guards along the perimeter of the mountain region were unconscious, tied and without weapons and communicators within fifteen minutes.  The teams met back at HQ, and only four Plons had needed to fight a guard.  Their injuries were minor:  two burns, one broken leg and a black eye.

"Part One is complete," Blin said to cheers.  "Now, comes the difficult part.  A shelter has been located 12 kilometers to the west.  We'll need every shuttle we can get. Two teams led by Silando and Kilando will go to the shelter.  Five teams will gather as many shuttles as they can.  The remaining teams will start rounding up Plons and bringing or directing them here so that we can get them into shuttles bound for the shelter.  We have five hours and twenty minutes left.  The Great Earthquake will hit within the three hours following that.  Also, keep in mind, more guards will be sent to investigate when those we've incapacitated don't report in.  When that happens, remain calm and do what you believe is necessary.  I know this isn't a large region, but the population is rather dense.  Shyla is working with the aliens now.  Even with their predicted compensation rate, this region is vulnerable to damage.  The more Plons we evacuate the better. I believe that everyone can reach the shelter safely if we work hard and try not to panic. Your service here will be remembered and someday rewarded.  Are there any questions?"

Everyone looked a little nervous but ready to start.

"Ok.  Let's start."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN:  Please forgive my sparse use of technobabble.  When I hear technobabble, I can usually understand it, but I can't spew it on my own.

***"When you reach the hole, clamp this linking device onto the nearest panel," B'Elanna instructed Shyla.  "The device will activate, and I'll reroute power through the link slowly so it doesn't overload."

"Ok," Shyla said putting the device in a backpack.  "I'll let you know when I've bypassed the relays from the control room.  I can use my backup access code to make it look like nothing has changed.  If anyone is in the control room when I do this, they might hear an alarm, but by the time they start trying to figure out why it went off, I will have finished."

"Backup access code?" B'Elanna asked curiously.

"Yeah.  The other top engineers and I decided to create backup codes.  In case the government ever did something they didn't want us to know about, we would have a way to find out and stop it from happening if we needed to.  At the time, it was just a joke to pass the time when we were bored one night.  We spent hours trying to come up with the strangest and funniest codes."

"What if the others remember this too?" Tom asked.

"I later went back and changed mine and noticed that they had deleted theirs."

"Are you sure you'll be ok going by yourself?" Harry asked.

"I've been down there plenty of times alone to make repairs," she assured him.

"How long do you think it will take?" B'Elanna asked.

"Ten or fifteen minutes at the most."

"Take this," Tom said handing her a phaser.  "Just in case."

"Thanks," she said glancing at Harry.

***"How long will all of this take?" the Consolat asked.

"Indeterminate, sir," the PDO said. "Hours, days, weeks even."

"This is not the time for jokes."

"I'm not joking, sir.  Our weapons systems are badly outdated.  The best I can manage before the critical three hours is the first phase."

The Consolat studied the plans and sighed.  "Very well.  It will have to do."

***"She's there," Harry said relieved as the light indicating activation of the linking device blinked and a beep sounded.

"Ok, what do I do now?" Shyla's asked through her communicator.

"We need to go through a checklist to make sure the device is working properly.  Then, I'll activate the force field from here.  You'll have to monitor the readouts on the device and tell me when the field stabilizes.  I'll adjust and make sure the link between the Delta Flyer and the containment system is stable, then Tom will beam you back.  Ready?"

"Yes."

Tom and Harry listened to the two engineers, unsure how to help.  When the force field was stable, Tom beamed Shyla back.  

"Compensation rate is still within established parameters," B'Elanna reported.  "I'll have to stay here to monitor everything.  Once seismic activity begins and increases, I may have to make adjustments."

"But, the linking device should hold, right?" Shyla asked.  "Even though no one is down there?"

"Anything I do up here will be translated down there.  The only thing I can't predict is-"

"Someone going down there and tampering with it," Shyla finished.  "Thank you so much for your help.  I should get back to the mountain region and help get everyone to the shelter before the three critical hours."

"We'll come too," Harry and Tom said in unison.

"Once those three hours start, seismic activity will interfere with the transporters."

"We understand," Tom said.

"Be careful," B'Elanna said.

"Yes, mommy," Tom said kissing her.

***Within an hour, thirteen shuttles had been gathered at Clousse and Dalta's house, and at least four more were en route.  The two teams reported that they had reached the shelter and were getting it ready.  Only enough Plons to fill two of the shuttles had arrived so far, but they were eager to give their assistance in any way they could. Blin dispatched two teams to take shuttles, gather up all the unconscious guards and take them to a shelter near the one the Plons of the mountain region were using.

Within two hours, business was booming. There were twenty shuttles going back and forth, and there was still a long line of Plons waiting to be taken to the shelter.

Shyla, Harry and Tom went with the teams going to the most vulnerable area, the edges of the mountain region right below the mountains where the residents were almost cut off from the rest of the region.  

***Within those same two hours, the planetary defense operator and his quickly assembled team had completed the first phase of upgrading the weapons. 

Things were tense in the Consolat's offices.  The guards around the perimeter of the mountain region hadn't reported in when they were supposed to, and Shyla still hadn't been captured or even located.  Everyone present had an opinion of how to solve both problems, and everyone was stating that opinion loudly.

Two hours later, the Consolat's offices were finally under control. 

 Many of the guards who had ran away from their duty when Shyla's claims had scared everyone had to be bribed or ordered to resume their duties in order to get enough guards to send to the mountain region. 

Loyden had been arrested while trying to escape to the mountain region to warn his sisters.  

One of the engineers working in the control room of the containment system had reported an alarm going off but couldn't figure out what the problem was.  "I ran a complete system diagnostic, and everything was normal," he whined.  Dolon, the first in command of engineering, was looking into that.

The PDO and his team had been authorized to bring the upgrades online and do what they could to get Voyager to leave orbit.  Even though Voyager was using the deflector array to 'hide', the Plons knew they were still there.  They didn't know about the shuttle on the surface yet, however.

In the mountain region, many of the unconscious guards awoke to find themselves tied and defenseless in some kind of building.   

Shyla, Harry and Tom had rounded up everyone on their section of the edge of the mountain region.  Tom was on his way to the shelter with the second group.  Harry and Shyla stayed behind with the last group.

The people in downtown Plon and on Voyager were sitting down to dinner and nervously getting up again.

B'Elanna had detected slight seismic activity, but nothing to affect the force field.  Despite being an engineer in a shuttle full of gadgets, she was getting a little bored and wished she were out helping the others.  Suddenly, the shuttle shook and alarms went off on several consoles.  She jumped up and surveyed the console controlling the force field.  "Seismic activity this major shouldn't be happening yet."

***The ground shook, and several Plons screamed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.  "It's not time yet, is it?"

"I was afraid of this," Shyla said.  "Earthquakes aren't always predictable.  The time we published as the three critical hours was our best estimation.  We knew we wouldn't know the exact time the Great Earthquake would hit, but we ran many, many simulations and were 99% certain it would be within those three critical hours.  However, -"

"It's early," Harry finished.

"Feels like it."

"What do we do?" a woman asked hugging her two children close.  

***When the ground shook, Tom temporarily lost control of the shuttle.  He quickly put his piloting skills to work, regained control and maneuvered around a pile of dirt that had been thrown into his path.  He only had a few meters to go to get to the shelter.  As soon as his passengers were out, he turned around and headed back for his friends.

***"That was just the beginning," the guard Klorban had placed in charge of the mountain region mission said.  "The next one will be worse.  Our new mission is to find suitable shelter."  

***The PDO had discovered the shuttle and deployed a team to destroy it.  They abandoned that mission when the ground shook and joined the other guards in search of shelter.  The PDO abandoned his mission and went home.  His job was gone, but he could still save his marriage. 

***The Consolat sat over his dinner in a funk.  His control of things was slipping, and he didn't know how to prevent it.  Klorban and the others present didn't know what to do either.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Tom was almost halfway to his pick up point when the ground shook the second time.  His shuttle flipped three times and landed upside down wedged between two rocks.  And, still the ground shook.

***The Plons in the shelter and the guards in the shelter behind them felt a slightly stronger shake the second time.

***The group still on the edge of the mountain region wasn't so lucky.  A landslide rushed toward them.   Everyone ran for the makeshift cover, which was basically a shed they had erected.  Shyla was almost there when she lost her balance and fell.  Dirt and rocks pelted her.

"Shyla!"  Harry rushed back to help her and slid.  He hit his head on a rock and everything went black.

***B'Elanna's fingers flew over the controls.  The force field was holding.  If there weren't too many shakes of that intensity, it would hold the whole time.

***When the ground finally stopped shaking, Tom crawled slowly out of the shuttle.  He touched his lip and brought his fingers away dripping with blood.  "I must have bitten it," he said aloud.  He examined himself and found other minor scrapes and bruises but nothing seemed to be broken.  "I hope Harry and the others were as lucky as I was."  He tried to find a way to get the shuttle out, but gave up and started walking.  He had gone only a few meters when he met two guards going the opposite direction.

"You're one of the aliens," one guard said drawing his weapon.

Tom help up his hands.  "I'm trying to get to the people and Plons I left near the edge of the mountains," he said.

"Why did you leave them?" the guard asked.

"I took a group of your people in a shuttle to shelter and was coming back for the others.  When the ground shook, the shuttle flipped.  It's stuck between two rocks."

"Take us to this shelter," the guard commanded.

"Not without my friends."

***Harry awoke under the makeshift cover.  "Where's Shyla?" he asked sitting up quickly.  Too quickly.

"She didn't make it," a man said.  "We were able to drag you under here, but she was already buried."

"She could still be alive," he shrieked crawling out from under the cover and toward the direction he thought he saw Shyla fall.  He frantically dug through the debris not heeding the rock shards that cut into his hands and arms.   

The two men came out and started digging with him.

"What do we do now, mama?" one of the children asked.

"I don't know. "

"The alien, Tom will come back for us if he can," the other child said.  "He promised."

"There's a shuttle approaching," the other woman said excitedly.

Harry heard coughing on his left and quickly moved there to dig.  "Shyla?  Can you hear me?"  

"Harry?"  Her voice sounded weak.

"I'm coming."  He threw handfuls of dirt and rocks behind him.  One of the other men moved to help.  They each touched and arm and started to drag her out.  They helped her to her feet, and she clung to them as they stood to go back to the cover and the shuttle that was almost there.

That's when the third and strongest shake of all came.

A large rock flew from the mountain and knocked the man down. Blood spurted from his head and neck.  

Harry pushed Shyla down and slipped, landing on top of her.  She struggled to get out from under him as he struggled to protect her from flying rocks.  Their sweaty fingers slipped apart.

"Shyla!" he screamed, but she couldn't hear him.  She was being buried.

"Harry!" she screamed, but he couldn't hear her.  He too was being buried.

***B'Elanna adjusted numbers compensating for the beating the force field was taking.  It would hold, but if she took her eyes off the readouts for even a second,.the force field would lose cohesion.

***At last, the quake ceased.  Tom picked himself off the two children.  He had thrown himself over them when their mother had been hit with a rock and fell against the cover.  He had to drag the children out of the way quickly when the cover collapsed.  

"Is it over?" the little boy asked.

"Except for the aftershocks," a guard said from a daze.  The skin on one side of his face was hanging from his cheekbone from where a rock shard had sliced into him.

"We won't be here when the aftershocks hit.  Stay here," Tom ordered the children.  He stood and surveyed the scene.  He didn't see the other guard anywhere.  He was probably buried in the landslide along with the children's mother and one of the other men.  He didn't see Harry or Shyla anywhere.  He saw the shuttle.  It had been thrown against the mountainside.  From the outside, it didn't look too damaged.  "Are you able to walk?" he asked the guard.

"I think so."

"Go survey the damage to the shuttle. If it can still be driven, get the children into it and wait for me.  I'm going to see who else is alive."

He lifted one side of the collapsed shed and looked under it.  The falling shed had crushed the other woman's torso and legs.  Her neck had also been broken. Tom figured she had died instantly.  He dug around in the debris and pulled up the mother's lifeless body.  He left the shed and walked to where he thought he had seen Harry, Shyla and another man.  

"Harry.  Shyla."

"Tom," Harry said.

Tom uncovered Harry's head and shoulders.

"I can't move.  There's a rock on my legs.  I think one of them is broken."  He coughed and blood came out of his mouth.  "Look for Shyla."

"Harry,"

"Look for her!"

"I was going to suggest that I get the rock off of you so you can help me find her."  He helped Harry out.  One leg was definitely broken; the other was probably sprained.  There was a rock shard buried deep in his side.  "I'm going to get the shuttle."  He looked Harry in the eye and continued, "If we can't find her soon, Harry, we'll have to leave without her."

Harry dug and dug while Tom went to see about the shuttle. The damage was minimal, and he was able to hot-wire it into life.  The guard and the children were already aboard, so he got in and steered it over to where Harry was still digging.

"We don't have much time before the aftershocks," the guard said.

Tom opened his mouth to say he knew that when an aftershock hit.  The shuttle flipped; yet again, and the children screamed.  

Harry started to bounce on the debris, but Tom jumped out of the shuttle and braced himself against it while holding Harry as still as he could. 

When the shaking stopped, Tom said, "Harry, we have to go."

"We can't just leave her here to die!"

"She might already be dead!"

"You don't know that."  Tears were streaming down Harry's dirty face.  "For all we know she could be alive and trying to dig her way up.  We have to help her!"

Tom looked into his friend's eyes.  He had to let Harry try one more time to find Shyla.  If he didn't, Harry would eventually forgive him, but Harry would never forgive himself. "It looks like some of the debris shifted a little in that aftershock.  Maybe it will make it easier to find her."  
They surveyed the area. "There's an arm!" Harry shouted.  He broke free from Tom and crawled toward the arm.  Tom ran after him and reached the arm first.  Both men dug until they were able to pull Shyla's limp body out.

"I'm not getting a pulse," Tom said. "She's pretty badly beaten up. If the doc can save her, we have to get her to him fast."  He carried Shyla to the shuttle.  He set her down gently and helped the guard right the shuttle.  The children had more bruises and were very scared, but able to get on the shuttle by themselves.  "Can you two help keep this woman still as we ride?"  They nodded, and he laid Shyla on the floor between them.  He went back and lifted Harry into the shuttle.  Harry crawled behind the children and put Shyla's head in his lap. 

Tom and the guard sat in the seats, and Tom drove away.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

  
***B'Elanna waited through two more aftershocks before she shut down the force field and flew to the shelter.  There were two doctors and a nurse among the Plons in the shelter.  Tom helped with triage as soon as he arrived.  The doctors were able to set Harry's leg and sew up his side wound, but they couldn't stop the internal bleeding, and Shyla was in a coma with had a weak pulse.  The Plons agreed to let the aliens take Shyla to their doctor since it would be a while before they could get her to a hospital proper.  B'Elanna helped Tom load Shyla and Harry onto the Delta Flyer, and Tom laid in a course back to Voyager.  As soon as he landed the shuttle, Tom had Harry and Shyla beamed directly to sickbay.

"What about you?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'll be fine.  My injuries are minor."

"I saw you limping.  You must have sprained your ankle.  And, you're still bleeding in a few places."  She touched his arm where his uniform had been torn and a gash was oozing more than blood.  "I'll finish up here.  You go to sickbay.  That's an order."

"And, if I defy that order?"

"I'll add a black eye and another fat lip to your minor injuries."

"Never argue with a Klingon, especially a Klingon woman," he said as he left.

***Harry awoke to see Tom standing by his bed.

"Hey, welcome back."

"How long was I out?"

"Ten hours.  The Doctor stopped your internal bleeding, fixed your leg and gave you a sedative.  He'll repair your other injuries when you're feeling better."

"Shyla?" Harry asked quietly.  

Tom pointed to the biobed on Harry's other side.  "It will take her a while to get her full health back, but she 's going to be fine.  Our doctor is one amazing man.  But, don't tell him I said that."

Harry gave him a small smile.

"Well, Harry do you think you'll ever meet the right woman?  Your track record doesn't look too promising.  There was the dead woman, the borg drone, and the hologram just to name a few. Shall I go on?"

"It doesn't matter.  I've already met the right woman."

"Libby."

"All the others have been mere copies.  Shyla was the closest."

"One of our patients is awake, I see," Janeway said as she and Chakotay entered.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Chakotay asked.

"Tired."

"I'd like to talk to Harry if you don't mind gentlemen," Janeway said.

"Come on, Commander," Tom said putting his arm around Chakotay.  "How about you and I play a game of Twenty Questions?"

Chakotay gave him a look that made Tom smirk and remove his arm.

"Captain, -"

Janeway held up her hand.  "I'm entering a formal reprimand in your record for violating the Prime Directive.  I'm also revoking your holodeck privileges for the next three months. You probably won't miss them; however, since you will be spending the majority of your free time helping Tuvok to reorganize the contents of the cargo bays.  He believes the efficiency of locating things can be increased, and I agree.  He also has several other projects he needs a volunteer for." She paused.  "I'm also entering a commendation for behavior becoming an officer of the Federation.  You risked your life and career to save the lives of people you didn't even know.  As your captain, I'm furious with you." She paused again.  "But, as a human, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Captain."

***"What happened to you?" Shyla asked trying not to laugh.

Harry looked down at his uniform and hands.  Along with his face, they were covered in dust, dirt and sweat.  He had also accidentally spilled some sort of liquid Neelix had acquired from some planet to use in one of his recipes all over his pants.  A large stain was in a particularly embarrassing area.

"Don't ask," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"No, no, no, Mr. Kim," the Doctor said strutting from his office.  "I can't allow you to touch my patient with, with… What _is_ that all over you?"

"I'll go wash up and change.  I've got a couple of hours before Tuvok has more exciting things scheduled for me.  If the Doc says it's ok, I could bring you something to eat.  If you're well enough to handle Neelix's food, that is."

Shyla giggled, then coughed.  "I'm not very hungry, but I'd enjoy the company.  Your company," she added.

"As long as you leave at a decent hour this time and let her rest," the Doctor said.

"Do you think Tuvok will let you come down to the planet any before you leave?"

"I don't know.  He doesn't like to 'waste' time that could be spent further developing his projects."

"I could really use you beside me when I give my acceptance speech next week." The government had shattered as a result of the Great Earthquake, and the Plons had called on Shyla to head up reconstruction.  Still weak from her ordeal, she had agreed but asked for plenty of help. "I won't ask you to accompany me to any of the reconstruction meetings.  I'll have to really concentrate, and you have a way of distracting me."  She smiled teasingly.  

That smile was beautiful despite the bruise beside her bottom lip.  "If I have to add an extra week of being Tuvok's slave just for one visit with you on Plona, I'll be there."

Harry made a deal with Tuvok.  In exchange for Harry agreeing to be a long term volunteer for three of Tuvok's efficiency projects, Tuvok granted him a four-hour daily visit with Shyla.  If Harry didn't know better, he would have said that the Vulcan was overjoyed at the prospect of a having a willing volunteer.

When Shyla moved back to Plona, her days became busy with meetings and reconstruction plans.  But, whenever Harry appeared, the Plons quickly wrapped their meetings up and went off smiling among themselves.  Harry and Shyla grew into a comfortable friendship.  They would miss each other when Harry had to go, but they knew they would never forget their time together.  

***"I think it's time we resume our course," Janeway informed the senior staff two weeks later.  She looked at Harry as she spoke to the group.  "The Plons have a lot of rebuilding to do physically and otherwise.  We'll be leaving in an hour."

***Harry materialized in the middle of the street in downtown Plon.  Shyla was a few meters away consulting with a group of people about a reconstruction project.  Harry stood where he was watching her for about five minutes.  She was surrounded and so into what she was doing she didn't seem to notice him.  He stood there memorizing her for another five minutes then tapped his cmombadge.  "One to beam up."

Shyla turned just as he began to dematerialize.  She stared at the spot where he had been with a gentle smile on her face.

Thank you so much for reading my story!!!  I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
